FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to automatic switching systems which enable the switching, from a remote location, of high frequency electrical signals while maintaining isolation of switched signals. In particular it relates to a switching system which employs electro-magnetic means to activate a mechanical linkage which controls a high frequency signal switch. It relates also to the provision of a permanent magnet to latch the mechanical linkage in a desired position. It relates further to a mechanical linkage for a remotely controlled switch in which flexible elements are provided to move easily and thus to enable the mechanical linkage and the signal switch to operate properly.